Conventional hinged mobile electronic devices, such as conventional “flip phones,” typically include two body portions, or leaves, hinged about a single pivot axis. In the closed position, this single pivot axis is positioned even with the plane of contact between the two leaves. Because of this geometry, the two leaves cannot open 180° and/or the hinge protrudes upward out of plane with the leaf faces.
Other hinged mobile electronic devices include two pivot axes, one fixed relative to each leaf, with a single linkage connecting the leaves via the two pivot axes. This setup, however, can lead to indeterminate motion between the leaves as the two leaves are free to pivot independently relative to the linkage.
Still other mobile electronic devices include one or more sliding pivot axes that are not fixed relative to a leaf. These devices can be overly complicated and can also exhibit indeterminate motion between the two leaves.